


Powidoki.

by Wiatrzyca



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiatrzyca/pseuds/Wiatrzyca





	1. Przedtakt.

Posadził gościa w fotelu częstując sujammą i przyglądając uważnie. Taksował. Zbyt nachalnie, bo gość wyraźnie speszony przycupnął niepewnie na skraju siedziska i skurczył w sobie.  
Była nim młoda niewysoka i bogato odziana kobieta, magiczka. I na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Przybyła miała lekko popielatą cerę, ciemne włosy i oczy. Mocną budowę ciała, tak odmienną od kruchej i wiotkiej żółtookiej Lille, która jak wielu jej bretońskich rodaków była kwarteronką z czwartą częścią altmerskiej krwi, co wiele tłumaczyło, a ciekawość i komentarze wzbudzało jeszcze większe, ponieważ merskie dziedzictwo wpłynęło dominująco, tworząc intrygujący konglomerat ras.

Dolał gościowi napitku i usiadł milcząco na przeciw, pozwalając by egzotyczny trunek nieco rozluźnił skrępowaną dziewczynę.

Rozglądała się z zaciekawieniem. Najpewniej po raz pierwszy przestąpiła próg merskiego domostwa, tym bardziej interesującego, że niegdyś należącego do Dovahkiin. W pokojach zalegały pamiątki. Oręż, maski smoczych kapłanów, cyzelowane zbroje w tym daedryczny kirys, a biblioteka rzadkimi grymuarami mogła przyprawić o zawrót głowy. I najpewniej przyprawiła, bo przybyła wodząc wzrokiem po grzbietach i tytułach z wrażenia otworzyła usta.

Zmitygowała się szybko, uśmiechnęła krzywo, niepewnie.

\- Przepraszam, powinnam się przedstawić - wstała wyciągając dłoń nad stołem - Jeanele Montinaq.

 

 ***                                                                                                                                                                      

 

_\- Teldryn Sero - skinął lekko ukrytą pod chitynowym hełmem głowa, z pod którego widać było jedynie szkła gogli i ignorując zupełnie powitalny gest dodał - najlepszy szermierz w Morrowind._

_\- Być może - lekko zniekształcony pod skrywająca twarz maską, damski głos_ _skazywał jedynie na domysły w kwestii wieku, urody i pochodzenia obcej, bo w kwestii profesji zarówno szaty jak i kostur bezsprzecznie wskazywały na magiczkę z jedynej w Skyrim szkoły kształcącej w magii - Zimowej Akademii. Kosztowne, tkane i zdobione na nordyjską modłę, obszyte futrem jenota odzienie n'wah, dawały najemnikowi nadzieję na godziwy zarobek._

_\- Zbytnia pewność siebie bywa zgubna, elfie. Potrzebuję przewodnika, więc nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak potwierdzić swoje umiejętności w praktyce. Najwyżej skończysz jak wielu z tych nieszczęśników nie potrafiących mierzyć sił na zamiary. Martwy. Pięćset septimów, to niewiele za naukę pokory - kobieta położyła przed nim sakiewkę._

_Towarzystwo w Rzygajacym Parzydłaku zaszemrało, co niektórzy uśmiechnęli złośliwie. Teldryn zaś cieszył, że skryta pod hełmem twarz pozwala ukryć emocje, a lata pracy i praktyki traktować złośliwości z zawodową, chłodną uprzejmością._

_\- Jak sobie życzysz mały Nordzie._

_\- Bądź gotów rano - skinęła mu głowa i udała na spoczynek w wynajętym wcześniej u Geldrisa Sadri pokoju._

_\- Nchow! - zaklął w głąb kufla spłukując dławiąca złość i rozczarowanie. Opuścił Wichrowy Tron mając dość nietolerancji i fanatyzmu jej rodaków, podsycanych przez buntowników Ulrika, który cudem i dzięki Dragornborn, jak mówiły plotki uniknął katowskiego topora. Zdaje się, że przeszłość wespół z toczącą Skyrim wojną domową odnalazła go sama, na zapomnianym przez cesarstwo i bogów Solstheim._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Podarunek.

Rankiem przyniósł jej do pokoju skromne śniadanie. Po tym jak zdrożona zasnęła w fotelu, przeniósł śpiąca do izby dla gości. Zdezorientowana, rozebrana do bielizny siadła na łóżku.

\- Która godzina? Czy jest widno?

Dunmerskie domostwa na Solstheim ze względu na zalegający i wnikający wszędzie popiół nie posiadały okien, budowano je najczęściej w redorańskim stylu, pod powierzchnią ziemi. Z westybulu paradnymi schodami w dół schodziło się wprost do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Amfilady izb nie łączyły żadne drzwi.

\- Jest. Spałaś długo. Za dużo sujammy. Ubierz się i zjedz. Gdy będziesz gotowa daj znać. Porozmawiamy w salonie.

Wizyta Jeanele wyrwała go z przyjemnej bezczynności, przerywanej jedynie wizytami w Tel Mithryn u mistrza Nelotha i przywróciła wspomnienia.

Stary magister znał dobrze i lubił Lil. Zaimponowała kilkusetletniemu, wybitnemu magowi na tyle, że nadał jej honorowy tytuł i członkostwo rodu Telvannich. Najstarszego i niezwykle wpływowego w Morrowind. Sama Lil dość mgliście zdawała sobie sprawę z  nieprzeciętności daru, w każdym razie do momentu, w którym nie poznała dobrze  historii jego ludu i rodziny. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że za decyzją stało głównie słynne wyrachowanie Nelotha, a sama dziewczyna była znaczącym i cennym sojusznikiem.

Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie do wspomnień i uznał, że byłaby szczęśliwa widząc, jak bardzo w kilkadziesiąt lat po tym, kiedy dzięki niej ponownie otworzono kopalnię ebonu i niezwykle rzadkiego stalhrimu, a Miraak przestał zatruwać umysły mieszkańców, Solstheim i Krucza Skała rozkwitły.

 

\- Niezwykłe domostwo - z salonu dobiegł go głos dziewczyny - ale mroczne i przytłaczające.

 

 

***

 

 

_**-** Brakuje tu słońca - rozejrzała się po opustoszałej willi Severinów._

_\- W całym Solstheim brakuje słońca - odparł sarkastycznie, podziwiając okazały prezent rajcy Llerila Morvayna - Czy ty umiesz bywać zadowolona?  
_

_\- Nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić jak - zamruczała - ale wierz mi - kontynuowała innym tonem -  ta dziura w ziemi nie jest najokazalszym z domostw, jakie posiadam - mówiła idąc dalej.  
_

_\- Słucham? Masz ich więcej?_

_\- Nieważne. Znalazłam łaźnię - dobiegł go niesiony pogłosem, niski alt nowej właścicielki._

_-  Pójdę po twoje rzeczy do Parzydłaka - oświadczył, nie chcąc się naprzykrzać. Poza tym, płaciła mu za to.  
_

_-  Doskonale. Weź też swoje i pożegnaj z Geldisem. Tu jest dużo miejsca, nie będziemy niepotrzebnie wchodzić sobie w drogę._

_W to nie wątpił. O ile na gruncie zawodowym współpracowali perfekcyjnie - kwaśno przyznała, że było to najlepiej wydane pięćset septimów w życiu - o tyle prywatnie była to porażka. Duma i uprzedzenie sprawiały, że żyli w ciągłej batalii słownych starć. Wzlotów i porażek. Szczęściem nie miało to wpływu na zaufanie w walce i dotychczas - nawet z potyczki z zabójcami Morag Tong - wychodzili bez szwanku. I jedno i drugie nauczone doświadczeniem, nie miało w zwyczaju łączyć życia osobistego z pracą.  
_

_Wszedł do karczmy. Gedis zwyczajowo doglądający interesu skinął na najemnika._

_\- Dobra robota - uśmiechnął się - Tylko patrzeć, jak niechętni dotąd Redoranowie z Morrowind ponownie zwrócą chciwe oczy ku długo zapomnianej i niedochodowej kolonii. Zwałszcza, że złoża bogate i urobek słuszny. Dobra broń i ceserskim i Gromowładnym potrzebna. A i Kompania Wschodniocesarska listy śle - nalał Teldrynowi  sujammy - Prawda to, że Morvayn w podzięce za ocalenie życia i zażegnanie rodowej wróżdy z Hlaalu dał magiczce willę po Vendilu Ulenie?_

_\- Prawda. Stawiali opór. Za zdradę i wynajęcie Morag Tong i tak by ich zgładzono. Jak nie tu, to na kontynencie. Sam wiesz, że wojny między rodami potrafią trwać wieki, najlepiej więc jak najskuteczniej zamknąć kolejny rozdział. Tym bardziej, że nikogo z Hlaalu już tu nie ma. Nikt do Morrowind wieści o śmierci Severinów nie zaniesie, a i Redoranom wszyscy teraz  przychylni._

_Geldis pokiwał głową polerując kufel  
_

_\- Lleril i Adril powinni waszą dwójkę po rękach całować._

_\- Ją. Ja - wzruszył ramionami - tylko pracuję._


	3. Poruszenie.

Pracowała od kilku dni. Przeglądała księgozbiór. Wertowała dzienniki Dovahkiin. Kartka po kartce przywracała Lil do życia. Panna Jeanele twierdziła, że zbiera materiały do magisterium pisanego dla Kolegium Szeptów w Cyrodyiil. 

Po tym jak kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej na mocy Konkordatu Bieli i Złota rozbito cyrodiilska Gildię Magów na Kolegium Szeptów i Synod, cesarscy magicy do niedawna współpracujący, poczęli rywalizować miedzy sobą z zajadłością godną lepszej sprawy. Teldryn nie próbował nawet zrozumieć dlaczego ludzcy uczeni, profesorowie magistrowie i arcymagowie dali się tak łatwo poróżnic miedzy sobą, tym samym jeszcze mocniej osłabiając i tak porozdzierane wojnami domowymi Cesarstwo. 

Lil po wszystkim, mając bolesną świadomość dokąd to zmierza, wróciła na kontynent i z dyskretną pomocą Nelotha i magów Zimowej Akademii podjęła probę zjednoczenia zwaśnionych magików. Tym bardziej, że zagrożenie ze strony Aldmerskiego Dominium rosło. 

Thalmor bez zbędnych ceregieli złamał warunki konkordatu, nie tyle wkraczając oficjalnie do Hammerfell, co czyniac zeń zniewoloną ekonomicznie kolonię. Nie było trudno. Biorąc pod uwagę warunki geograficzne i całkowite, na mocy konkordatu odizolowanie się Hammerfall od Cesarstwa, jak idąca na rękę wojowniczość redgardów, których pirackie pinasy i slupy ze Stros M'Kai szarpały flotę Dominium. Wkrótce Richad zdominowane przez aldmerską mniejszość ogłoszono Wolnym Miastem, a na całym południu, aż po Gilane wprowadzono Ustawy Thalmorskie, na mocy których zwolniono z podatków aldmerskich kupców, zaś pozostałych obłożono dodatkowym cłem na towary z Cyrodiil, prowincji i Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej. Podniesiono podatki od usług, zaś handlu bronią miejscowym, zabroniono całkowicie. W efekcie rodgardzy kupcy i wytwórcy wkrótce splajtowali, a Dominium przejęło niemal całkowitą kontrolę nad byłą prowincją Cesarstwa, a co istotniejsze od północno zachodniej granicy Imperium i Wolne Miasto dzieliła jedynie wstęga rzeki Brena.

Ostatnim wolnym od Aldmerów portem na południu pozostał Heghate, zaś na północnym zachodzie handlujący cichcem z bretonami z Daggerfall; Sentinel. Na pomoc z Dragonstone i generalnie północy ojczyzny, redagardzi z południa nie liczyli wcale. Dzięki bretońskiej broni szarpali partyzanckimi podjazdami aldmerskie karawany.

\- Jeanele? - poderwała ciemnowłosą głowę lekko zaskoczona,Teldryn nie należał do rozmownych. Dotychczas, choć gościł ją niemal od tygodnia ich rozmowy ograniczały się do porannej wymiany grzeczności i rozmów o pogodzie.

\- Co sprawiło, że twoim obiektem badań została królowa smoków?

\- Została obiektem wielu badań. Jest legendą. Przed dwudziestu laty, niemal każdy absolwent Akademii Szeptów, czy Synodu pisał o niej magisterkę - oznajmiła tonem, jakby to było dla niego oczywiste.

\- Być może. Ale ty jesteś pierwszą, która poprosiła mnie o dostęp do jej zapisków i jedyną, która wiedziała o Czarnych Księgach Harmeusa Mory, zanim przeczytała jej notatki. Ani ja, ani Neloth nie dzieliliśmy się tą wiedzą z nikim. Jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Szczęściem - uśmiechnął sie paskudnie - księgi są dobrze ukryte, więc i Ty i twoi preceptorzy będziecie mieli z tej wiedzy marny pożytek. Jedyne co mnie zastanawia, to intencje, które za tym idą.

\- Obiecuję - uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie - Przed wyjazdem wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Co do joty.

 

                                                     *************                   

 

-  _Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?_  -  _zapytał cierpko_   _wskazując na ogromnego, martwego smoka leżącego u ich stóp. Z muru miejskiego i bramy dało się słyszeć podniecone głosy strażników i nakazujący spokój, władczy ton kapitana Modyna Veletha._

_\- A co tu wyjaśniać - wzruszyła ramionami wciąż buzując od nagromadzonej z pochłoniętej duszy gada, smoczej energii - nie jesteś idiotą_.

-  _Przy tobie zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, mały Nordzie._

_\- Nordem też nie jestem - po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali zdjęła maskę Morkeja - smoczego kapłana i uśmiechnęła do oszołomionego elfa._

_\- Nchow! - zaklął. Smarkaty Nord, który nie jest Nordem, ale jest Dovahkiinem_.  _Gdyby nie_   _kontrakt, rzuciłbym tą robotę!_

_\- Nie rzuciłbyś - zaśmiała się nisko, gardłowo - za duże wyzwanie_.  _Nawet dla_   _dunmera, który jest_   _tak stary, że poznał nie żyjącego od lat niemal dwustu, świętego Jiubę - podróżując wymieniali się nic nieznaczącymi dykteryjkami ze swojego życia - a i najpewniej oszpecony na tyle, by musieć ciągle zasłaniać twarz._

_\- Pff! - parsknął - nie jestem stary, a dojrzały i bez względu na to, co myślisz, najprzystojniejszy wśród dunmerow - mówiąc to zdjął hełm, gogle i posłał kpiący, bezczelny uśmiech. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, krytycznie i bez cienia zażenowania._

_\- Zależy kto patrzy - odparła śledząc linie tatuażu, dodające jego twarzy drapieżności, nieliczne ciemnoszare piegi na popielatej skórze policzków i zwieńczającego całość irokeza - Nie zrozum mnie źle, Teldryn. Posiadasz wszystkie typowe cechy dunmerów. Wysokie kości policzkowe, wysklepione brwi, ostre rysy twarzy, nieludzko szkarłatne oczy i całą tą przerażającą przy pierwszym kontakcie surowość fizjonomii, ale z cała pewnością nie nazwałabym cię szpetnym._

_\- Ten wygląd jest naszym przeklętym, dunmerskim przeznaczeniem - zachichotał - Nie myśl jednak, że wymigasz się od odpowiedzi, dzieciaku._

_\- Setki lat starszemu, dojrzałemu i co za tym idzie obytemu mężczyźnie - ironizowała - nie wypada wypominać wieku kobiecie. Nawet smarkatej. Tym bardziej nie wypada wypominać tej odrobiny anonimowości, na którą sobie pozwoliłam.To prawdziwe błogosławieństwo, na które w Skyrim nie mogę już sobie pozwolić. Mam do niej prawo. A raczej miałam - dodała markotnie patrząc na zmierzającego ku nim kapitana w towarzystwie rajców: Llerila i Adrila, oraz kilku strażników._

_\- Obawiam się - urażony elf podniósł lekko głos - że takie samo prawo, jak cesarz Tiber Septim, czyli żadne. I życzyłbym.._

_\- Teldryn! - przerwała mu obcesowo - To nie koncert życzeń! Nie płacę ci za fanaberie i fochy! A do niespodzianek_ __-_ _ __dodała już spokojniej -_ _ _się przyzwyczaj i_ _zajmij proszę tym, w czym jesteś mistrzem, najmito._

_Odwróciła się do przybyłych elfów skłoniła lekko._

_\- Witam Panowie._

_Mężczyźni nie ochłonęli najwyraźniej po niedawnym widowisku, bo spoglądali niepewni tego co widzą, to na truchło zabitego gada, to na małą Bretonkę._

_\- Pani? - pierwszy w ukłonach zgiął się Lleril, za nim Adril, a na końcu Veleth._

_\- Nie sądziliśmy...Nie mieliśmy pojęcia... Ja..My - onieśmielony rajca odetchnął głeboko, wypuścił głośno powietrze i kontynuował już składniej:_

_\- Dochodziły nas plotki, że w Skyrim pojawiła się śmiertelniczka pobłogosławiona przez Akatosha smoczą duszą. Dovhakiin, która pokonała Alduina, pożeracza światów i darowała życie Paarthurnaxowi, najstarszemu dziecku smoczego boga. Dragonborn, przed którą drżą i którą szanują i smoki i śmiertelnicy. Przed.._

_\- Dosyć! Proszę - odwróciła do Teldryna._

_\- Teraz rozumiesz? - spytała posmutniała, znużona i nie czekając na odpowiedź ponownie odwróciła się do przybyłych:_

_\- Nie wybrałam takiego losu i nie wiem czym sobie na taki zasłużyłam. To takie samo piętno jak wasza klątwa Azury, którą nosicie w krwawym spojrzeniu i popielatej skórze. Nie mam, podobnie jak wy na to wpływu. Jestem tym, czym mnie stworzono, choć nie ukrywam jest z tego pożytek. Smocza krew nie raz uratowała mi skórę i dała możliwości, o których niegdyś mogłam jedynie pomarzyć. Nie mniej nie zabiegałam o to. Ot boskie igrzysko. I bardzo was proszę, traktujcie mnie jak dotąd. A teraz - skinęła głową w pożegnalnym geście - wybaczcie panowie. Podróż i wizyta w Tel Mithryn, była długa, Neloth chimeryczny, a na koniec ten smok - wskazała na gada._

_\- Dobrze... Lille. I wybacz nieoprawnym natrętom, ale niecodziennie, a po prawdziwe wcale trafi się takim jak my prowincjałom kolejna okazja, by poznać i zobaczyć Dovahkin zabijającą smoka -  Lleril uśmiechnął nieśmiało się na pożegnanie, skinął głową i cała trojka ruszyła w stronę miasta._

_Zostali sami._

_\- Przepraszam Teldryn - mruknęła cicho - Wracajmy do Kruczej Skały, do domu. Jestem zmęczona._

_\- Oczywiście - podał jej popielny kwiat, podobny do tych pustynnych._

_\- Powstał z popiołów po wybuchu Czerwonej Góry w odległym Vvardenfell, wieki temu. I nie ciesz się tak - dodał widząc jak się rozpromienia -  Wszystkie są  niezwykle kruche. Zaraz obróci się w pył._  
 


End file.
